Suki desu, Naruto-sensei
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu guru sekaligus pengurus di taman kanak-kanak Konoha Garden's. Ia sudah memiliki seorang putri yang kini berusia 16 tahun. Kehidupan masa lalunya yang kelam, membuat ibu satu anak ini menyimpan rapat-rapat masalahnya, menutup hati akan cinta dari lawan jenisnya. Akankah kedatangan Sasuke mampu membuatnya membuka hati kembali untuk mencintai dan dici
1. Chapter 1

**Suki desu, Naruto-sensei by Akuma Kurama**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **.**

 **Pair: SasufemNaru**

 **Slight SaiFemNaru, ItaFemNaru, SaiIno**

 **.**

 **Warning! femNaruto, OOC, typo, bahasa nggak baku, dan segala kekurangan Kuu yang ada di cerita ini. Adult!Naruto, disini Narutonya lebih tua dari Sasuke, kalau nggak suka, bisa pergi kok. Kuu cinta damai….**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan….**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto : 31 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 18 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 38 tahun

Uzumaki Kushina : 51 tahun

Uzumaki Ino : 16 tahun

Shimura Sai : 21 tahun

.

.

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu guru sekaligus pengurus di taman kanak-kanak Konoha Garden's. Ia sudah memiliki seorang putri yang kini berusia 16 tahun. Kehidupan masa lalunya yang kelam, membuat ibu satu anak ini menyimpan rapat-rapat masalahnya, menutup hati akan cinta dari lawan jenisnya. Akankah kedatangan Sasuke mampu membuatnya membuka hati kembali untuk mencintai dan dicintai?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akuma-Kurama**

 **.**

"kaa-san, Naru berangkat dulu…" pamitnya pada sang ibu. Naruto mencium pipi Kushina seklias.

"iya sayang..."

"nanti kalau Ino sudah pulang, biarkan anak itu saja yang mengurus toko, kaa-san bisa istirahat dirumah…" pesan Naruto.

"kamu ini berlebihan sekali… kaa-san masih sanggup kok kalau hanya melayani pembeli di toko. Biarkan Ino-chan menikmati masa remajanya…" tolak Kushina.

"kaa-san terlalu memanjakan dia. Aku hanya tidak mau anak itu jadi anak manja yang malas."

"baiklah, kaa-san mengerti. Sebaiknya kamu segera berangkat. Ini sudah jam 08.15" mendengar ucapan sang ibu, membuat Naruto segera mengenakan sepatunya.

"aduh, aku terlambat! Aku berangkat kaa-san, ittekimasu!" seru Naruto, dia segera berlari keluar apartemen dan bergegas menuju lift.

"itterasai... dasar anak itu. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah..."

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang single parent, atau sebut saja begitu, wanita berusia 31 tahun ini hanya tinggal bertiga di apartemen yang cukup bagus di kota Konoha. Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Ino putrinya tinggal di apartemen ini sejak Ino masih bayi, apartemen yang harganya cukup mahal ini bukanlah apartemen yang sanggup dibeli olehnya. Dari cerita sang ibu, Naruto mengetahui kalau apartemen ini adalah pemberian dari Yamato, salah seorang adik kelas Kushina saat masih kuliah dulu. Naruto sudah tahu alasan dibalik pemberian apartemen ini. Ia juga tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, tapi Naruto tetap mengumpulkan uang untuk mengganti uang pembelian apartemen ini.

Ia memiliki sebuah toko bunga di dekat apartemen. Tempat usahanya ini cukup laris, dulu sebelum ia bekerja sebagai salah seorang guru dan pengurus di Konoha Garden's, Naruto bekerja sebagai penjaga toko bunga, hingga dirinya bisa mendirikan toko bunga sendiri. Sekarang toko bunga tersebut diurus oleh Kushina dan Ino.

"ohayou gozaimasu..." sapa Naruto pada seisi kelas. Seluruh anak-anak yang sedari tadi menanyakan keberadaannya kini berlarian menuju arahnya.

"Sensei...!"

"Naru-sensei...!"

"kenapa sensei terlambat?"

"kukira sensei tidak datang..."

Suara ribut dari bocah kecil yang kini mengerubungi Naruto itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Ah, sedari dulu ia memang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dengan telaten Naruto mengusap satu persatu kepala bocah-bocah yang berstatus sebagai muridnya tersebut.

"gomen ne.. tadi sensei sedikit ada urusan…"

"sensei... apa urusan sensei itu, membuatkan cookies untuk kami semua?" tanya Chouji, salah seorang muridnya yang bertubuh gemuk dan pipi chubby.

"tentu saja, Chouji-kun... tapi cookiesnya akan dibagikan nanti saat jam makan siang. Dan hanya ke murid yang hari ini mau belajar dengan rajin."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku kan belajar dengan rajin!"

"aku juga!"

"aku juga! Aku juga!"

Dan suara ribut kembali terdengar. Shizune, sebagai pemilik taman kanak-kanak tersebut, tersenyum senang melihat semua muridnya kini kembali bersemangat.

"nah, untuk itu. Sekarang waktunya kalian belajar. Bukan begitu, Naru-sensei?"

"Shizune-sensei benar. Sekarang mari kita belajar..."

"ya sensei...!" sahut semuanya kompak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akuma-Kurama**

 **.**

"Sasuke..." panggil Itachi. Pemuda bersurai raven panjang tersebut menghentikan acara sarapan paginya yang hanya bdua saja dengan sang putra.

"hn."

"bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"tidak ada yang menarik."

"apa kau merindukan kaa-san mu, nak?" tanya Itachi, hati-hati. Selama ini segala sesuatu tentang ibunya selalu menjadi hal tabu yang akan dibicarakan ayah dan anak ini.

"kenapa membahas wanita itu, tou-san." Sergah Sasuke. Jelas terlihat kalau pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini sangat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan yang diplilih sang ayah. Itachi menghela napas pelan melihat sifat putranya.

"tou-san hanya ingin tau Sasuke. Dan lagi, apa kamu tidak merindukan sosok seorang kaa-san?"

"kalau tou-san mau menikah lagi, silahkan. Tapi jangan pernah membahasnya denganku. Kisah cinta dan hidup tou-san bukan urusanku." Sahut Sasuke sarkas. Uchiha Itachi memang terkenal sabar dan bijak, tapi jika mendapat pernyataan seperti itu dari putra tunggalnya, tentu saja hati Itachi terluka. Melihat pancaran mata Itachi tersebut, tentu saja membuat hati Sasuke sakit.

"maafkan aku tou-san… maksudku bukan seperti tu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mau membatasi kehidupan tou-san. Tou-san harus menemukan kebahagiaan tou-san sendiri." Sesal Sasuke. Meskipun Uchiha muda ini terkenal akan arogansinya, tapi Sasuke sangatlah menyayangi sang ayah. Bagaimanapun selama 14 tahun hidupnya, Itachilah yang selalu merawat dan menyayanginya.

"tidak apa nak. Habiskan sarapanmu." Sahut Itachi, memulai kembali sarapannya yang tertunda.

"hn.." Sasuke segera menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Ia menegak habis jus tomat segar yang disediakan pelayan tadi.

"aku berangkat dulu tou-san. Ittekimasu." Pamitnya.

"itterasai, Sasuke. Jangan mengebut." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Pemuda bersurai raven dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi ini menyambar kunci mobil yang ada didekat ruang makan. Bergegas menuju kearah ferary putih yang terparkir apik didepan kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Menjalankan mobil berharga ratusan juta yen tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Konoha High School tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satnya putra yang dimiliki Itachi bersama istrinya, namun sang istri pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Itachi bersama Sasuke yang waktu itu masih berusia 4 tahun. Sasuke memiliki kakek dan nenek yang begitu menyayanginya, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, namu sayangnya keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang tengah membawa keduanya kembali dari Perancis demi menghadiri pesta ulang tahunya yang ke 14.

Sasuke benar-benar cerminan dari keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri, meskipun Uchiha muda ini lebih arogan dan sombong, tapi segala anugrah yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha benar-benar turun padanya, dan Sasuke bersyukur dengan itu. Mungkin arogansi dan kesombongannya ini turun dari sang ibu, entahlah, Sasuke tidak pernah mau mencari tahu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ibu kandungnya tersebut. Dengan tubuh tinggi berisi, kulit seputih susu dan halus, wajah yang rupawan nan menawan, kecerdasaan otak yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, dan ketajaman intuisi yang dimilikinya semua berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, belum lagi ia adalah ahli waris dari kerajaan bisnis Uchiha Corp.

Sasuke bahkan memiliki Fans Club sendiri di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah, dia lebih terkenal dari pada aktor terkenal. Bukan salahnya kan kalau banyak kaum hawa yang begitu tertarik dan memujanya, meskipun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia tanggapi. Penggemarnya bahkan dari anak-anak sampai ibu-ibu.

"ohayo Sasuke." Sapa Hyuuga Neji, salah satu orang yang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena Neji merupakan teman kecilnya. Juga keluarga Hyuuga memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"hn" sahutnya datar, mendudukan diri dikursinya, setelah tadi berhasil melewati teriakan dan jeritan histeris dari fans-fansnya. Dia benar-benar populer di sekolahnya ini. Semua siswi mendambakannya.

"dingin seperti biasanya, eh?"

"hn."

"sudah tau dia seperti itu, kau tetap menggodanya." Sabaku Gaara, pemuda ersurai merah maroon dengan tato kanji Ai di dahi kirinya ini adalah orang terakhir yang bisa akrab dengan Sasuke, meskipun keduanya sama-sama dingin dan berpembawaan tenang, tapi Gaara lebih hangat dari Sasuke.

"ah, Gaara. Aku kan hanya menyapanya saja. Bukan menggodanya.."

"terserah saja."

Sasuke memilih membaca buku dari pada ikut terlibat dalam pertikaian kecil dari kedua sahabatnya ini. Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke yang arogan dan sombong bisa memiliki teman seperti Gaara dan Neji, karena lagi-lagi itu berkat hubungan keluarga mereka, dan juga Sasuke lebih nyaman bersama keduanya karena baik Gaara maupun Neji bisa bersikap tenang dan biasa jika berada disekitarnya.

Sasuke tetap membaca bukunya meskipun guru yang mengajar jam pertama sudah tiba dikelas.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

Naruto pulang saat hari hampir menjelang malam, tadi setelah menemani salah satu anak asuhnya dijemput, Naruto segera membantu Shizune membereskan ruangan Konoha Garden's tersebut. Hari ini pun sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Wanita cantik bersurai pirang panjang ini tadi juga sempat berbelanja untuk makan malam dan sarapan besok pagi.

"tadaimaa..." ucapnya pelan.

"okaeri kaa-san... sini biar kubawa belanjaanya." Ino, putri semata wayangnyalah yang menyambut kedatangannya, mungki Kushina tengah beristirahat.

"taruh didapur saja, biar nanti kaa-san yang masak." sahut Naruto, menyerahkan kantung belanjanya ketangan Ino.

"baiklah, tapi biarkan aku membantu kaa-san ya?" Naruto mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju kamara Kushina dan kamarnya. Ternyata ibunya tersebut sedang berbaring istirahat dikamar.

"tadaima, kaa-san..." sapa Naruto pelan.

"ah, kamu sudah pulang? Okaeri sayang. Bagaimana hari ini? Melelahkan?"

"nggak kok. Hari ini juga menyenangkan." Sahutnya, meletakkan tasnya di kursi rias, lalu menggerai surai pirangnya yang disanggul sederhana.

"kenapa hari ini sedikit terlambat sayang?"

"tadi, Kiba-kun belum dijemput, jadi aku menemaninya sampai keluarganya menjemput. Maaf membuat kaa-san cemas."

"nggak apa sayang. Kaa-san siapkan air panas ya?" tawar Kushina, bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"nggak usah kaa-san, aku bisa sendiri kok. Kaa-san istirahat saja." Kushina hanya menurut. Putrinya ini memang sangat memperdulikan dirinya dan cucunya. Benar-benar anak yang berbakti.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga kecil Uzumaki tersebut berjalan khidmat. Ino juga bercerita tentang kesehariannya disekolah, dia bahkan menceritakan kakak kelasnya yang begitu digandrungi seluruh siswi disekolahnya,

"jadi, Ino-chan juga menyukai pemuda ini?"goda Kushina.

"nggak kok baa-san. Aku nggak suka dia. Tampan sih, tapi sombong." Gerutunya.

"sudahlah, jangan biarkan sikapnya mengganggumu sayang. Kamu harus tetap pertahankan beasiswamu disana." Nasehat Naruto. Uzumaki Ino masihlah berusia 16 tahun, tapi ia setahun lebih muda dikelasnya. Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di Konoha High School, sekolah elite yang menerima murid-murid berkualitas dan berotak encer saja. Untuk hal ini, Ino sangat berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang dengan setia selalu mengingatkannya untuk belajar dengan rajin. Dan siswa populer yang ia ceritakan tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Memang benar kalau Sasuke begitu dipuja disekolahnya, tapi hanya Ino saja yang tidak menyukainya.

"iya kaa-san. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan beasiswa itu."

"bagus. Karena kamu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah elite tersebut."

Bukannya Naruto tidak mau membiayai sekolah putrinya, hanya saja kalau harus menghabiskan gajinya 6 bulan untuk membayar uang sekolah Ino selama sebulan, Naruto tidak sanggup. Dan karena Ino bertekad untuk bersekolah di Konoha High School, maka putrinya tersebut harus mampu membuka jalannya sendiri. Namun begitu, Naruto selalu memberikan hadiah pada putrinya tersebut saat Ino mendapatkan hasil belajar yang memuaskan.

"bagaimana dengan kaa-san? Apa anak-anak itu masih terus menempel kaa-san terus?" tanya Ino. Naruto pernah bercerita kalau hampir seluruh anak asuhnya menempel terus padanya. Membuat ibu muda tersebut kerepotan.

"seperti biasa, mereka tadi menyerbu kaa-san dengan berbagai pertanyaan."

"kamu pasti terlambat datang, kalau sampai anak-anak manis itu menanyaimu begitu.." sahut Kushina. Ino mencibir lucu.

"manis dari mananya? Yang ada mereka hanya membuat kaa-san repot, baa-san."

"ara? Apakah putri kaa-san ini iri dengan anak asuh kaa-san?" goda Naruto. Ino jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, Ino memang sedikit iri dengan anak asuh Naruto, karena selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari ibunya ini. Katakan dia mother's complex, dan Ino sama sekali tidak akan membantahnya.

"memangnya kalau iri kenapa? Kaa-san terlihat lebih senang saat bersama anak-anak itu kan." Ujarnya, cemberut.

"tentu saja tidak. Kamu adalah harta kaa-san yang paling berharga. Kaa-san dan baa-san sangat menyayangimu, Ino. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau kaa-san lebih perhatian dengan anak asuh kaa-san dibandingkan dengan dirimu."

"benar apa kata kaa-sanmu, sayang. Sampai kapanpun, kami selalu menyayangimu." Kushina ikut menambahai, menuai senyum cerah diwajah cantik Ino.

"hehehe, aku senang mendengarnya. Aku juga sangat menyayangi kaa-san dan baa-san." Ino memeluk ibu dan neneknya secara bersamaan, melupakan makan malamnya yang masih tersisa sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

Note: Kuu tau Kuu salah. Bukannya ngelanjutin cerita yang lainnya, Kuu malah main publish cerita baru aja. Gomeeeeeeeenn… habisnya ide nggak bisa ketampung, dan Kuu ingin tau bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita-cerita yang Kuu buat. Baik buruknya hasil karya Kuu akan Kuu ketahui saat ada orang lain yang membaca dan menilainya. Hehehe.

Mungkin untuk cerita Kuu yang masih TBC, perlu waktu yang cukup lama buat lanjutnya. Entah kenapa selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini, Kuu sama sekali nggak dapet feel buat lanjut cerita Kuu lainnya. Ini aja kalau boleh jujur, Kuu malah dapet ide lagi. Pinginnya sih ditulis juga, tapi... nanti Kuu utang banyak cerita ke kalian lagi. Jadi Kuu putuskan buat nulis cerita yang ini aja dulu.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Dilanjut atau dihapus?


	2. Chapter 2

**Suki desu, Naruto-sensei by Akuma Kurama**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang ada dibenak Itachi saat tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan fokus dan hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil yang tengah menyebrang jalan. Ia memang memilih lewat jalan alternatif dan ia sangat tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Anak bertubuh gempal tersebut sepertinya terkejut dan menangis keras, membuat ayah satu anak ini mau tidak mau harus segera keluar dan menenangkan si bocah.

"Chouji-kun... astaga... apa yang terjadi sayang? Apa ada yang terluka?" Itachi terdiam sejenak saat melihat seorang wanita muda yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh memangku anak bertubuh gempal tersebut dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya, tidak peduli akan bajunya yang kotor

"maaf, tadi aku hampir menabraknya, mungki anak ini terkejut…" sahut Itachi yang kini ikut berjongkok disamping wanita tersebut.

"anda ini bagaimana? Lain kali kalau membawa kendara hati-hati… disini banyak anak kecil. Apa anda tidak membaca tanda yang ada." Seru wanita tersebut kesal, tapi tidak juga memperhatikan Itachi yang kini ada disampingnya.

"maafkan aku nona… biar aku bertanggung jawab." Direktur dari Uchiha Corp. ini memanglah terkenal akan rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar.

"shh... sudah Chouji-kun, jangan menangis lagi..." wanita pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu kini lebih fokus pada Chouji.

"Chouji-kun ne? Ji-san minta maaf ya... apa Chouji-kun mau memaafkan ji-san?" Itachi mengusap surai coklat jabrik milik anak kecil yang masih menangis di pangkuan Naruto.

"ne, bukankah ji-san ini sudah minta maaf? nanti akan sensei belikan yakiniku untukmu, jadi jangan memangis lagi yah?" bujuk Naruto, kembali mengusap pipi tembam milik Chouji penuh sayang.

"sensei janji?" sahut bocah berusia 5 tahunan itu serak, tapi berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"tentu saja, sensei janji…" melihat interaksi yang terjalin antara Naruto dan Chouji membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa pria dewasa ini merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar didalam hatinya.

"kalau begitu, biar ji-san yang mengantar Chouji-kun, bagaimana? Kita berteman?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin berteman biasanya, Chouji meraih tangan Itachi dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman khas anak kecil.

"arigatou ji-san…" Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat salah satu anak asuhnya kembali ceria dan tahu bagaimana berterima kasih yang baik.

"maaf karena tadi sudah membentak ada tuan…"

"bukan masalah. Lagipula itu hal yang wajar, karena memang aku yang salah. Ah, namaku Itachi, siapa namamu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, tuan.." Itachi merasa tidak suka saat wanita muda didepannya ini memanggilnya tuan.

"kurasa usia kita tidak berbeda jauh, jadi tolong jangan panggil aku tuan, Itachi saja." Ralatnya.

"baiklah tu- ah, maksudku Itachi-san." Ralat Naruto saat ia kembali memanggil Itachi dengan kata tuan.

"jangan ditambah –san, aku jadi terlihat tua..." guraunya, yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"baiklah, maafkan aku Itachi..." mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan benar oleh Naruto, membuat perasaan Itachi senang bukan main, bahkan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"apa kau mengajar didekat sini?"

"uhm, iya. Aku hanya bertugas mengajari mereka hal apa saja yang harus dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh anak seusia mereka."

"kau wanita yang hebat..." pujinya tulus, Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian Itachi.

"arigatou..."

Dring ring...

Suara ponsel Itachi membuatnya tersadar dan segera membuka benda persegi panjang pipih tersebut. Sekertarisnya menghubungi kalau meeting akan segera dimulai.

"ah, maaf Naruto… sepertinya aku harus segera pergi…" pamit Itachi.

"iya, hati-hati, jangan sampai mau menabrak lagi ya…" sahut wanita tersebut disertai tawa kecil yang menyejukan. Bahkan Chouji juga berpesan hal sama pada Itachi.

"aku mengerti, Chouji-kun, sampai jumpa lagi. Nanti akan ji-san traktir yakiniku. Okey?"

"okay!" serunya girang. Itachi mengacak pelan surai jabrik Chouji, lalu berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir didekat situ. Duda satu anak tersebut terus tersenyum dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor. Seperti anak muda yang baru merasakan cinta, mungkin? Entahlah Itachi sendiri merasa tidak yakin.

.

2

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai manusia yang cenderung sempurna, bagaimana tidak. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia memiliki paras yang tampan, kecerdasan otak yang tidak perlu diuji lagi, kekayaan yang bisa dibilang, wah. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang namanya sempurna didunia ini, ia hanya cenderung sempurna.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke hanya manusia biasa, dia memiliki kekurangan, meskipun lebih banyak kelebihannya. Hal tersebut adalah, komunikasinya dengan lawan jenis. Entah karena apa, Sasuke merasa terganggu jika harus bicara dengan kaum hawa. Jangankan berbicara, berdekatan saja ia risih.

Dan lagi, ia juga tidak suka anak kecil. Karena menurutnya anak kecil itu berisik dan seperti iblis cilik dengan berjuta trik licik. Namun sayangnya, kali ini ia harus rela untuk berhubungan dengan dua hal tersebut.

"jadi untuk kegiatan ini, semua murid harus ikut serta, tidak ada bantahan maupun alasan!" tegas Ibiki-sensei, selaku guru sosial di sekolah tersebut.

"sensei... memangnya harus ya? Kenapa harus di taman kanak-kanak sih? Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan acara lain, seperti bakti sosial mungkin?" celetuk Sakura. Dia kan paling tidak suka dengan anak kecil.

"Haruno-san, ini sudah ketetapan sekolah. Jadi tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan untuk hal ini, kalian akan bekerja secara berkelompok." Dan Ibiki-senseipun membacakan kelompok.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Haruno Sakura dan Tenten" Sakura yang sebelumnya mengeluh, kini malah berbalik dan terlihat girang karena bisa satu kelompok dengan pangeran pujaannya.

"dan kalian bisa memulai kegiatan kalian minggu depan. Untuk tempat mana yang akan kalian datangi, silahkan kalian lihat di papan pengumuman nanati." Dengan begitu, penjelasan Ibiki-senseipun berakhir. Setelah sensei yang terkenal kejam itu pergi, semua siswi kelas tersebut ricuh. Mereka merasa iri dengan Sakura dan Tenten karena bisa satu kelompok dengan pangeran-pangeran sekolah mereka.

"hahh... menyebalkan."

"kita tidak bisa menolaknya Neji."

"memang benar sih. Hey Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau hubungi ayahmu untuk membatalkan acara ini?" tanya Neji, bagaimanapun Uchiha adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah ini, jadi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan bagi seorang Uchiha?

"hn, akan kucoba."

"lagipulan, apa untungnya kita berinteraksi dengan anak kecil begitu?" protes Neji lagi.

"untuk masa depanmu kelak Neji." Sahut Gaara

"apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"berkeluarga." Dan jawaban Gaara pun membuat Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Tapi dalam diamnya, Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana cara membujuk ayahnya untuk membatalkan kegiatan ini. seharusnya ayahnya itu tau kalau ia sangat tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan anak kecil.

2

"maaf Sasuke, Tou-san tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." jawab Itachi, saat putra tunggalnya ini meminta perubahan kegiatan di sekolah.

"kenapa?"

"itu sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah kita."

"tapi tou-san.."

"hahh... tou-san akan carikan taman kanak-kanak. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot Sasuke. Belajarlah untuk menyayangi orang lain Sasuke.." dan Sasukepun sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perkataan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau membuat sang ayah kecewa.

"hn.."

"tou-san yakin, kamu bisa menghadapi mereka... apa kau mau ikut ayah? Kebetulan ayah punya kenalan." Tawar Itachi. Sekalian ia ingin mengunjungi bocah gembul yang hampir ia tabrak beberapa waktu lalu. Bukan karena mau bertemu dengan senseinya ya? Hahaha...

"hn." meskipun sedikit enggan, tapi Sasuke ikut juga dengan Itachi. Keduanya pergi menuju tempat dimana Naruto bekerja, Konoha Garden's.

"jadi, siapa saja yang menjadi anggota kelompokmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi,

"Neji dan Gaara. Tenten dan Sakura." Jawabnya malas, bagaimanapun kalau mengingat ia satu kelompok dengan gadis seberisik Sakura, membuat moodnya menurun.

"hmm... begitukah. Syukurlah kalau Gaara dan Neji jadi teman satu kelompokmu." Dan setelahnya, keheningan kembali melanda hingga mobil hitam tersebut berhenti disebuah tempat penitipan anak.

"disini?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"hn, ayo." Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap mengikuti kemana ayahnya pergi. Hanya saja dia tengah berpikir. Kenapa ayahnya bisa memiliki kenalan yang tidak begitu... mencolok?

"ah, sepertinya mereka sudah bersiap pulang." Sedikit bergegas, Itachi menghampiri seorang wanita bersurai pirang.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan ayahnya itu akrab dengan seorang wanita. Jangan katakan kalau ayahnya berniat untuk mencarikan ibu baru untuknya? Hell no!

Pemuda bersurai raven ini segera menyusul sang ayah yang terlihat sedang menobrol dengan salah satu pengurus. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin jelas pula wajah wanita yang tengah berbicara dengan Itachi.

"ah, ini dia putraku.. dia akan membantu disini selama 2 bulan kedepan. Dimulai minggu depan."

"baiklah.. kurasa Shizune-sensei tidak akan keberatan." Sahut Naruto disertai senyum ramah.

"Sasuke, dia adalah salah satu sensei yang bertanggung jawab disini." Sasuke membungkuk kecil, menghormati wanita yang lebih tua.

"kurasa aku akan merepotkanmu dengan putraku ini, Naruto."

"bukan masalah kok, Itachi. Dia terlihat mirip denganmu." Entah kenapa suasana akrab yang tercipta antara Itachi dan Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak enak hati.

"oh, dimana Chouji-kun? Apa anak itu sudah pulang?" lagi, Sasuke merasa seolah ayahnya ini tidak mau kehilangan topik untuk dibicarakan dengan wanita didepan mereka.

"hmm, sayang sekali. Anak itu baru saja pulang. Ada apa Itachi mencarinya?" Itachi tertawa kecil.

"hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku saja. Tapi karena dia sudah pulang, mungkin lain kali saja." Keduanya terlibat dalam percakapan yang tidak Sasuke mengerti sama sekali.

"nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" tawar Itachi. Wanita bersurai pirang tersebut terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"mungkin lain kali saja... hari ini tugasku untuk membuat makan malam." Tolak Naruto secara halus, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau melukai perasaan Itachi.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu titip salam untuk Shizune-san…" dan percakapan keduanya berhenti, setelah Itachi berpamitan dan pergi bersama Sasuke, barulah Naruto membereskan taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

2

"jadi, siapa dia? Kekasih baru tou-san?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah keduanya berada di kediaman Uchiha.

"ah.. tou-san lupa belum bercerita. Beberapa waktu lalu, tou-san hampir menabrak salah satu anak didiknya. Disitulah tou-san mengenal Naruto." Sahut Itachi. Merasa tertarik akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk disofa seberang ayahnya.

"hn, aku tak berminat dengan ibu baru." Dan kalimat tersebut sudahlah menyuarakan penolakan Sasuke.

"hahh... dia wanita baik. Juga penyayang." Sasuke mengernyit.

"darimana tou-san tau. Bukankah kalian baru saling kenal diwaktu dekat ini?" tanyanya tajam. Entahlah, Sasuke merasa tidak rela saja kalau wanita pirang tersebut menjadi ibu tirinya.

"kau benar Sasuke, tapi kasih sayang yang ia pancarkan tulus. Tou-san bisa melihat itu."

Sasuke mendengus kecil, ayahnya ini ternyata benar-benar terpikat dengan wanita tadi. Cantik memang, tawanyapun ramah dan menyenangkan. Meskipun Sasuke tidak berbicara secara langsung padanya.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, hatinya merasakan suatu kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat wanita tadi tersenyum kearahnya. Membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"sepertinya... aku pernah mendengar marganya..." gumam Itachi secara tidak sadar.

"maksud tou-san apa?"

"ah, bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita segera makan malam." Dan ayah anak itu segera beranjak menuju ruang makan, dimana hidangan sudah tersaji untuk keduanya.

' _Uzumaki eh?_ _Aku akan cari tau tentang itu nanti...'_ batin Itachi, penasaran akan asal usul Naruto.

To be continued…

Absurd ya? Hahaha..

update lagi ya? buat gantiin waktu hiatus Kuu. Kuu mo hiatus dlu. jaa jaa..

Sekali ketik dan gak Kuu edit. Jadi maaf kalo ada typo berkeliaran..

Review? Thankyou.. bye! ^-^)/


End file.
